


Challenge

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Family, First Movie, Gen, Pink Slip, Racing, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jesse loses to Johnny Tran he doesn't run. However, before he can give up his pink slip though, Dom comes up with a way to fix things. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, Fast and the Furious in any way
> 
> Note: Takes place after Jesse races Tran, but doesn't run

"Shit!" Jesse shouted as he watched Tran cross the finish line just seconds before him. "Oh god."

Jesse slowed to a halt and sat in his car, slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. He had been so sure he would win! He couldn't lose his Jetta!

There was a knock on the window and Jesse looked over to see Johnny Tran standing there, a smug look on his face. Jesse sighed dejectedly and climbed out of his car.

"I won," Johnny said triumphantly, holding out his hand.

Jesse pulled his pink slip out of his pocket and was about to hand it over when a shout stopped him.

"Hold up a second!"

FASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUS

Leon cursed loudly as he watched Tran beat Jesse. He immediately turned on his heel and he and Brian ran over to where the rest of the team were.

"Dom! Heads up man, we got problems!"

"What's up?" Dom asked, getting to his feet.

"Jesse," Leon said, "He just lost to Tran."

"They were racing for slips," Brian added.

"Dammit," Dom hissed, thinking for a moment. "Alright, come on."

They ran over to the track, Dom leading the group. None of them knew what they could do about it, but they had to try something. They were almost there   
just as Jesse was about to hand over the slip.

"Hold up a second!" Dom shouted.

FASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUS

Tran looked over and sneered.

"I won this car fair and square," he said.

"You did," Dom nodded, shooting Jesse a look. "But come on, this couldn't have been that much fun for you. So why don't we sweeten the deal a little bit?"

"How?" Tran looked intrigued.

"You race me," Dom said, "You win, you get my car too, but if I win you give Jesse back his Jetta."

"So if I beat you I get your car, but if I lose I lose a car that's now mine? No way," Tran shook his head, turning to walk away.

"You get mine too!" Leon called and Tran turned back. The team looked at him in surprise.

"If Dom loses you get his car and you get mine," Leon said.

"Alright then," Tran nodded after a moment, "Let's do this."

 

"No way!" Jesse exclaimed, but no one listened to him. He turned to Leon. "Leon, you can't!"

"I can and I am," Leon said. "Come on dawg, Dom ain't gonna lose and then you'll get your Jetta back and you ain't gonna bet it again."

Jesse opened his mouth to responded, but Leon had already followed after the others to watch Dom race. Jesse hurried to catch up.

"Dom-" he hurried over to his friend.

"Relax," Dom put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I'm gonna fix this."

"I'm sorry," Jesse said, but Dom just smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder before climbing into the car.

Jesse backed up to stand with the others and Leon threw an arm over his shoulders as Dom an Tran revved their engines. Jesse looked around. This race had gathered quite the crowd.

Jesse turned back to watch as the flag came down and Dom and Tran took off. He looked away, he couldn't watch this. It felt like only seconds - which really it was - when the crowd suddenly cheered, the team being the loudest.

Jesse turned and saw Dom getting out of his car, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"He did it?"

"He did it!" Leon exclaimed. "What did I tell ya?"

They hurried over to their friend as Tran begrudgingly slapped Jesse's pink slip into Dom's hand and stormed off.

Dom turned and handed it to the younger man.

"Do me a favour," he said, leaning close to Jesse. "Don't ever race Tran for slips again."

Jesse nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks Dom."

Dom threw an arm around Jesse's shoulders.

"Come on," he said to the team, "Let's go enjoy the rest of this party!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write a race, as you can probably tell. Despite that, I'm still really happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
